


Line-String: Part Three

by afinch



Category: Jewish Scripture & Legend, Norse Religion & Lore, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afinch/pseuds/afinch
Summary: It was the end of the world.It was supposed to be the end of the world.The world faded into nothingness, faded into what looked like an elegant dinner setting.





	Line-String: Part Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zdenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/gifts).



It is said we are all connected by one thin, unbreaking thread. It is said the whole of human history can be traced through this thread, back and back and back. It is said the prophets and the gods tied the thread to their fingers, ensuring they would never be forgotten, not even unto the ends of the world.

It was the end of the world.

It was supposed to be the end of the world. 

The world faded into nothingness, faded into what looked like an elegant dinner setting.

"You've arrived!" beamed a beautiful woman who looked as though she personified grace. "And what a blessed night to come, when Éowyn arrived, I'd burned the fish. We've already got the plate set for a guest, so need to rearrange the table, you'll see …"

As the woman continued on, Freija peered around the room. Wine, and bread, and chicken, and fish, she could smell, and candles lighting the table she could see, and distantly, faintly, seiðr she could sense. It was a feast, and it seemed as though she was interrupting, but her hostess, introducing herself as the Pharaoh's daughter, seemed pleased she had arrived. Freija was unfamiliar with this custom.

"Had I known," Freija said calmly. "I would have brought an appropriate gift. But such are the ways of Ragnarok that Fólkvangr is no more. Please, forgive me."

"Nothing to forgive," said her hostess, coming to kiss each of her cheeks. "Now, follow along, and if you get stuck, just follow along with Éowyn." 

She pointed to the golden-haired shieldmaiden of Rohan, who came to greet Freija with open hands.

"She prepares it according to her calendar," explained she of the golden-hair. "We who are worthy join her, though she was not the first, nor will we be the last. We come out of order, as our customs allow, and none of us are forgotten."

This confused Freija. "My custom says that what is to come …"

"Yet mercy shines on you, for you have joined us," said Éowyn. "You are still without breath from the journey, but take a moment, and you'll feel it, the-"

"Seiðr," said Freija. "That is what I call it. It is what I passed along, for when my name has been forgotten to the times."

Pharaoh's daughter came to them, "Shabbat is about to start, everyone sit, and Freija, your name is the name of this day; it would seem you have not been forgotten after all, but all will be explained in time."

Freija sat next to Éowyn, eying the wine, and waited for all the women of the line-string to take their place at the table. 


End file.
